Selenium ranks 70th in abundance among the known elements and constitutes approximately 10−5% of the Earth's crust (Edmonds et. al, 2000), Selenium compounds are known to act as anticancer agent, both in intact animals and in cellular systems (Medina et. al. 1988, Verne et al. 1984). The chemo preventive action of selenium compounds have been suggested to result from inhibitory effects on carcinogen activation and the potentiation of the immune system. In addition, a compound such as selenite has been shown to reduce toxicity and enhance anti-tumor activities of different drugs (Menter et. al. 2000, Zeng et. al. 2002). The cationic surfactants and their metal complexes showed good biological activity towards different types of microorganisms owing to their higher ability towards adsorption at the cell membranes. However, there are many technical difficulties in synthesizing the metal complexes showing excellent biological activity.
There is a need for synthesizing nanoparticles composed of different chemical compositions which may be used as different anti-neoplastic drugs.